wolves and water
by Nuredhel
Summary: Glorfindel has been acting very oddly of late and it becomes apparent what the problem is, but could it already be too late? Could he lose his one true love before he even has had the chance to confess his true feelings? Written for the sultry in september challenge, for Elladansgirl. Angst, romance, slash, mature in nature.


Wolves and water.

The moonlight was very strong this night, very bright and oddly pure. It threw a cold light over the forest and made the deep snow sparkle as if diamonds had been thrown all over it. It was beautiful, and yet the groove resounded with the sound of battle. The scene that took place beneath the canopy of snow covered branches was not one of beauty, it was one of carnage and blood had colored the snow red in many places. A group of elven warriors were fighting a small army of orcs and they were outnumbered but held their ground. Their speed and skill did keep the enemy at bay and they were a terrifying sight. Movements so fast they became inhuman, the silent communication and their superior technique made it rather clear that these were experienced warriors. Their leader fought in front of the group, he didn't wear a helmet and his long golden hair was like a lion's mane around his face. Cold blue eyes focused only on his enemies and his sword cut a blood red path through the orcs. He was like an unstoppable force of nature, a thunderstorm, an avalanche of death and the orcs started to retreat. They knew who he was, they had heard of the reborn one and feared him, rightly so. The rest of the elves pushed forth and the last orcs to stand tried to run but were cut down like the vermin they were and the elves took a deep breath and tried to get an overview of the situation.

Glorfindel stared at the battlefield, his heart racing with the excitement of battle and he tried to calm himself. They had almost ridden straight into an ambush and it was his fault, he hadn't been as alert as he ought to. He had too much on his mind. He tried to pretend as if everything was alright but it wasn't. His eyes did seek a familiar form, relief was flooding his senses when he saw that he was unharmed. He stared down into the blood soaked snow, kicked a dead orc out of the way. He had to make things right, to reveal the truth. The fact that death could have claimed them both this day was horrifying, he had to show him what he truly felt but how? How could he reveal this to the young ellon who probably saw him only as a mentor and idol? He couldn't go on like this, he just couldn't. It messed with his head and made him lose his grip, made him make mistakes he couldn't afford to make. Oh he was an idiot in so many ways, and just before this journey started he had abruptly come to the conclusion that he no longer could hide his true emotions. And it had happened in the worst way possible, well, in one of the worst manners at least. He stared over at Elladan and remembered the morning, less than a week ago, when he had realized that he no longer could lie to himself and the world around him, that he had been trying to choke feelings he couldn't deny. He had been living a shadow life and it had almost snuffed out the very light in him as well, so now he had to come forth and come clean and what would happen afterwards was anybody's guess.

The bedroom was warm, the hearth had been filled with logs and the light from the fire had thrown a very soft light over the huge bed and the two elves in it. Glorfindel was panting slightly and his eyes were revealing his own shock and disbelief, he didn't really know what to say. Langorno sighed and gave his cheek a gentle pat. " I sort of knew you have your true desire elsewhere, yet I would prefer that you call out my name when you come, not the name of that secret desire of yours»

Glorfindel groaned and rolled over next to his lover, hid his face with his hands and felt terrible. " I am sorry, I truly am….I don't know what came over me"

Langorno grinned, a sort of wicked glimpse in his eyes. He had a streak of mischief that Glorfindel had found very attractive but now he was starting to question his own sanity. "No? I am pretty sure I did come over you right now, but fine. Fin, I am no fool, neither are the rest of the warriors here. You have to be both deaf dumb and blind to not notice the way you act around him»

Glorfindel jerked, his eyes were wide. "Are you serious?!Oh Eru, does everybody know?»

Langorno shrugged and a slender hand played with Glorfindel's long golden locks. "Oh yes, everybody, except Dan of course. He is pretty ignorant unfortunately."

Glorfindel closed his eyes, the haze that followed an orgasm made him feel oddly dizzy and he sort of groaned and wished to just crawl into a hole and hide forever. " Please, don't tell him!"

Langorno sighed and got up on his elbow, stared at Glorfindel and his eyes were a bit sad but also filled with a softness one usually wouldn't expect from him. " I won't, but by Eru you are gonna tell him or else I will drag your ass to him and force you to confess."

Glorfindel tried to relax, to cope with the situation. "You are not upset?"

Langorno sighed again and his smile was a bit skewed. "Of course not, I have never lived under the delusion that you have felt anything for me, we have had fun but that is all that it has been. You do deserve someone you truly love, and that is not me."

Glorfindel bit his lower lip. "And your feelings?"

Langorno sort of laughed. " My feelings`? Listen Fin, I have always known that I was a substitute for someone else and yes, I am fond of you but nothing more than that. No, I will not have any problems with you seeking the one you truly ought to be with."

Glorfindel tried to smile. " You are too noble, I don't deserve you"

Langorno snorted. "No? I think we have deserved each other for the last centuries, we have both been pining after someone beyond our reach and we have been each other's fuck toys but that has to end now. You have to tell him Fin, I have seen how you are pining deep within, and it is changing you. You have become reckless, and too fierce. It is no good"

Glorfindel knew that Langorno was speaking the truth, he sighed and bit his lower lip, feeling insecure and sort of drawn between his sense of duty and his intense longing. Would it be wrong of him to approach his apprentice thus? Would it be inappropriate, to abuse the trust Elladan had in him? He had no idea! But Langorno's words did ring true, he had not been himself lately, that was true. And he had become reckless too, there had been many examples of that. He stared at his lover, Langorno was rather tanned and he had long auburn hair usually worn in a pony tail. His eyes were green and he was known as one of the hardest and most bloodthirsty of all of the warriors of Imladris. He was only half noldo, his mother had been silvan and he had inherited a certain kind of wild attitude from her. Langorno wasn't one to cover in front of anyone, he was haughty, fierce, sometimes quite a pain in the ass and Glorfindel knew he had entered this odd relationship simply because Langorno didn't remind him of anyone he knew from his first life.

He closed his eyes. " I promise I will tell him, soon"

Langorno sort of smacked Glorfindel playfully over his ass. "Then stand by your words, or else I will make sure you regret it."

Glorfindel jerked and hissed, Langorno was the kind of person who would have laughed straight at the face of Morgoth himself, and he had no respect for anyone or anything except perhaps his brother's in arms. He took life one day at a time, didn't worry, didn't think ahead and most of all, he took whatever joy he could find whenever he found it. Glorfindel did envy him that ability. The day before he had watched Elladan and his twin brother sparring and he had been correcting them too, he remembered it all too well. The two elegant and yet muscular bodies, so alike, moving like fog over water, silently and with deadly precision. Elladan was his best student, Elrohir a good number two. Elrohir was a more placid person, he was just as fierce as his brother in battle but he was a thinker, more like his father. Elladan was a fierce flame, always burning, never slowing down, never hesitating. Glorfindel remembered watching how tanned skin had been shining with sweat, how muscles and sinews had formed their own exquisite dance and his mouth went dry.

He could not remember when he had started to see Elladan as something else than an apprentice, when his feelings had shifted from those of a friend, almost a family member, to those of a potential lover. It had happened so slowly that he hadn't been able to notice, and when he started to realize that it was attraction he felt he had backed off immediately. It felt wrong, in every conceivable manner. Elladan was the son of Elrond, who he had sworn to protect, heck, he had sworn to protect the line of Eärendil and that included the twins too. How could he protect them from himself? He watched the twins grow, develop and become magnificent warriors in their own right and he was proud of them, very much so. And yet he was unable to keep his thoughts on the straight and narrow, unable to see Elladan as the son of his friend and liege. He did drown his desire in work, in training and wine, tried to erase the longing with other lovers, all as different from Elladan as possible and Langorno was the last one, and the most reasonable one too, oddly enough.

He got out of bed and went to the baths, to clear his head. Elladan was already among the best and most skilled of all of the warriors of this valley and almost his equal. But Glorfindel did doubt that he would be interested, he just wasn't acting that way and he had seen the young ellon with his arms around pretty ellith many a time. No, it was madness, and he would make a fool of himself and yet he had to be honest. Elladan should be allowed to decide whether or not he wanted Glorfindel to continue as his mentor or if he wanted someone else. His heart feared the result, what if the young ellon got offended? Disgusted even? Glorfindel just couldn't handle the thought.

That day Elrond approached him and told him they expected a visitor from the grey havens, an elf Elrond had known in his youth and could Glorfindel take a troop and ride out and meet him? The mountains and the valleys were covered with snow now and a journey was not something one ought to start without detailed planning but they had to go the next day. Elrond had gotten a hawk carrying a message from his friend stating that the ellon had gotten stuck in a human village some days travel to the west, the roads were blocked and orcs had been seen in the area. He hadn't dared to leave the place since he had only two other elves travelling with him, and his horse had gotten lame too.

Glorfindel had been feeling odd, he knew it was childish and immature but he was sort of glad he had to go, then he wouldn't have to face Elladan just yet. And then Elrond told him that Dan was to join the troop and his heart sank yet again. He would have to endure staying agonizingly close to the object of his desire for days, with no chance of escape. He of course accepted the mission and went to pick out his best fighters but his mind was buzzing like a swarm of bees. He had never felt a wish to deny his liege anything but now he did, he wished he could have come up with some excuse but there was none to be found. And so they left in the early morning before the sun had cleared the horizon and rode out of the valley, heavily armed and prepared for everything, or so they hoped. Glorfindel was good at pretending as if nothing was wrong but his fellow warriors did notice that he acted out of the ordinary. He was more curt than usual, answered with only a few words and he spent a lot of time just sitting on his horse, apparently in a very bad mood. Rumors claimed that he had broken up with Langorno, or that Langorno had broken up with him and there were discreet bets made on whether or not this was true.

They had ridden for a few days before they encountered the orcs and only luck prevented them from riding into an ambush, Glorfindel knew it was his own lack of concentration which was to blame for this near disaster and he felt like shit. Guilt hang over him like a thick dark blanket and they all noticed that he shunned Elladan even more than before. None had been seriously hurt and the battle had been a fast one, they dragged the dead orcs into a pile, poured cooking oil over it and lit it on fire and then they left the scene. Glorfindel knew that it was Elladan who had suspected that orcs were nearby, and he had alerted the others, not Glorfindel who ought to be the one doing just that. He was the most experienced one after all, reborn and superior to the rest in so many ways. He was letting his torn heart interfere with his duty and his role as captain and that was a huge no-no. Oh he was such a wretch.

He didn't know that most of the elves in the group knew exactly how he felt, he could perhaps pretend to be as calm as a cucumber but they all knew him and he didn't have that much of a poker face after all for his body language and the way he ignored Elladan told them what the problem was. He acted like some love sick maiden and most found it a bit endearing but also annoying since he was more grumpy than an old toothless lion with a spike through its paw.

The village was still more than a day's ride away and the weather turned foul, the wind picked up and brought with it a sort of sleet which felt like ice needles against bare skin and the temperature dropped rather suddenly. Glorfindel knew that a bad storm was coming, and he hesitated. Should they seek cover now or ride on? They were in the middle of a wooded area and if the storm hit there would be few places to hide. They could endure but their horses could not and he made the decision to push on. There were some small settlements in the valleys nearby and they were friendly towards the elves since Elrond had helped them out on more than one occasion. They could reach one of the farms rather fast if they kept going. They all wore good cloaks and clothes and were prepared but this weather was really nasty and Glorfindel felt that his horse tried to turn to get the icy wind in from behind, he had to hold the reins rather tightly to manage to steer the animal in the right direction.

They were on their way down a slope when they suddenly heard a sound none of them wanted to hear right then, the howls of a wolf pack. Glorfindel swore, there had been sightings of rather huge packs lately, the wolves had migrated down from the misty mountains because of the snow and lack of food and now they were roaming the low lands. They rarely posed any danger to anyone but some said that the larger packs had become very bold and desperate since the cold had killed off much of their natural prey. The elves reined in their steeds and tried to see if any of the wolves were near, such packs usually did use tactics and they were smart too, they wouldn't attack if they didn't think they could make a kill. Glorfindel knew that the wolves would be after the horses, not the elves themselves and he made a grimace and told the others to string their bows just in case. The warriors obeyed immediately, and the group was tightly gathered. The howls were heard again and some of the horses started to react, the wind brought the scent of wolf and even elven bred steeds have instincts.

Elladan had stringed his bow and readjusted his quiver, he felt ready for yet another fight and he felt excitement rising within him. But his usual youthful joy was not there, he felt rather terrible and his throat felt as if something huge was stuck in it. He was no cry baby and he knew that he was a skilled warrior in his own right, but the way Glorfindel acted hurt him a lot, and left him so very confused. What have I done? He wanted to ask the question every day, but he never dared to. Glorfindel had been his hero, his idol and almost like a beloved uncle and now it seemed as if the golden haired warrior shunned him on purpose. There had to be something he had done? Some error? An insult? He had lost something so very precious to him and the thought of the way Glorfindel had smiled and ruffled his hair when he came asking for advice when he was younger made his heart ache like fire in his chest. He sniffled and tried not to look at the captain, if he only knew what the problem was! He was ready to do whatever it took to right whatever wrong he had done!

Ro had suggested that Fin perhaps was getting jealous of his own apprentice, that Dan was starting to threaten his status as the best warrior within the valley but Dan knew that this was nonsense. Fin wasn't that kind of a guy, he wouldn't become angry at Dan because of such a thing, he had always been so supportive and open and now he reminded the young ellon of a clam, completely closed and if Dan tried to politely approach him he always made some lame excuse and left, rather abruptly. Dan was in despair, he couldn't let the others see it but his heart as aching all the time. Why? Oh Eru what have I done? Why had his friend turned his back on him? It had happened rather gradually and at first Dan believed that Fin simply wanted to give him some space, to let him test his own wings and find his natural place there. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Dan had never done anything to piss Fin off, not that he knew of. And that made it hurt so much more, had he only known why Fin suddenly acted as if he was carrying the plague! Dan knew that certain things made the situation so much worse, his feelings that was. He had no idea of when it had all changed but now he couldn't deny it anymore. Oh he would flirt and play with the ellith and bed a few of them too but at night when he was dreaming it was of golden hair and a taut body he knew rather well after so many hours of sparring. The mere thought of Glorfindel made his body ache and he had to think of all sorts of disgusting things to stay calm each time the captain was near, just so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He did find the ellith attractive, it wasn't that, it was just that…well, he sort of felt that they were too darn fragile! He was always so afraid he would harm them in any way, that they were such ethereal and pure beings and that his natural urges seemed oddly dirty and animalistic compared with them. He liked it a bit rough and he was sure that Fin would have no problems dealing with that at all, after all, rumors told of the golden haired warrior's bed-manners and they had seen Langorno walking from Fin's rooms with visible bruises and bite marks as well. Fin wouldn't break, and he wouldn't get funny ideas of marriage and a family.

Dan sighed and had to close his eyes, he had dreamed of Fin way too often, and usually those dreams ended with him arching off the bed, coming hard and spilling all over his hand and sheets. He hadn't told anyone, not even Ro. Nobody knew that he no longer saw his mentor the same way as before, that he did desire his friend in a very carnal and very intense manner. He was afraid that Fin had somehow figured it out and that his new behavior was a result of this, that he was disgusted somehow. That thought made Dan shiver internally, how could this ever be solved if that was the reason why Fin avoided him? Oh it was such a mess, but he knew that he never would be happy without Fin by his side, if it only was as a friend, like before. He could live with his desire then, keep it hidden until Arda was remade if that was what it took.

The howls were shrill and it had to be a huge pack and Glorfindel raised a fist, signaled the others. If they saw a wolf they could shoot at will and the archers were ready. Glorfindel was staring into the storm with narrow eyes, his keen sight had spotted the first movements and he knew that these intelligent predators would try to make an animal bolt from the herd. They had no understanding of the concept of riders and Fin grasped his sword. He didn't carry a bow and he trusted his blades and lightning fast reflexes. The first wolves got near and they were met by well aimed arrows and fell whimpering. The pack hesitated, and Glorfindel shouted, a loud warning that these were no prey animals. A couple more wolves tried to approach from the back and quickly learned that elves can turn in the saddle and shoot and they dropped dead. It was a very large pack, at least thirty huge grey wolves and they were desperate with hunger. Before long the archers were rather busy and Elladan shot a very bold male straight between the eyes, he let out a small shout of triumph as it fell and he didn't notice that another smaller almost black wolf was sneaking up from behind.

The animal tried to bite his horse in the leg and was rewarded with a kick that sent it straight into a tree and it collided with the trunk with a sickening crunch. But Elladan's grey mare was not very well trained, it was a young horse and rather hot blooded and since Dan was holding the bow and shooting he had let go of the reins. An elven horse normally obeys its rider completely and is brave and doesn't need any signals to do what is right. This mare however did panic and before Elladan could react she was rushing ahead in a wild gallop. He grasped the reins but the mare was too scared to respond and Dan let out a shout and clung onto the saddle, the horse ran straight into the woods and the last few wolves of the pack were hot on their heels.

Glorfindel saw that Dan's horse bolted and for a second he was just too shocked to respond, then he spurred his own stallion and went in pursuit with the rest of the group behind him. There wasn't that much snow underneath the trees and the speed was great, the mare was a fast one and the wolves could never catch up with her but their tactic was to chase their prey until it became too exhausted to fight. Dan could not control the mare but he did still have his bow and arrows and he quickly disposed of yet a couple of wolves, only three were left. He just hoped that he would get a chance at the last ones too, but the terrain was rather uneven and the horse was zig zagging between the trees. Dan swore and tried to shoot yet another wolf and forgot to look out ahead, that was a mistake. There was a small river crossing the forest and it was deep with steep banks, it had cut into the ground and the mare saw it too late. She managed to jump, sort of. It was a very un-elegant jump and she was out of balance completely. Dan grasped for the saddle horn almost desperately and tried to find his seat but it was too late. He managed to stay on until the mare landed, awkwardly on her hind legs. The bank was slippery with ice and the mare did a desperate kick to get her back legs in under herself again and Dan went flying.

He fell backwards and hit the other side of the river with a thud, there was a piece of lumber frozen in place there and his head struck the top of it. He only had time to wonder what was happening before he was knocked out and ice cold water closed up around him. Fin was not far behind the young ellon and saw the mare try to jump and fail as if in slow motion. He wanted to scream and felt his own heart almost burst within his chest, no, Eru oh please no! His stallion snorted and ran straight into one of the wolves, Fin heard the sound of bones snapping and the wolf let out a yelp and died there and then. Asfaloth was after all a battle trained steed and knew how to fight. The two remaining wolves took off, their survival instincts were stronger than their hunger, alone they stood no chance now.

Fin stopped the stallion and jumped from the saddle, Dan was only a shadow in the cold water, submerged under the surface and the captain didn't hesitate. He dove in and hit the water head first, grasped onto the unconscious ellon with all his strength and kicked off from the bottom. He reached the surface with a gasp, oh Morgoths balls it was cold, so terribly cold! He saw that the others had reached them and all dismounted and helped him drag Dan up onto the river bank. Glorfindel had never been that afraid, ever. He was franticly feeling for a pulse and could have wept with relief when he found one, but it was erratic and weak and Dan's breathing wasn't good at all. He was coughing up water and Fin turned him over, hit his back and made sure that there was no water in his lungs. Both were soaking wet now and the cold was seeping into their bones. One of the other warriors made a grimace. "You won't make it to the village, not in this condition. But there is a farm not far from here, I know the farmer and his wife, I once rescued their son from orcs. They are good people and I bet you will be more than welcome there."

Glorfindel nodded. " I know of them too, yes, we'll go there but they do not have room for all of us. The rest of you will go to the village as planned and stay there until I join you, that is an order"

They all nodded and one of the elves got a hold of Elladan's mare, she had stretched a ligament and was limping badly and steaming. She could not be ridden again until it was healed and Fin got one of the others to lift Dan up onto Asfaloth in front of him. He was afraid that the young ellon had serious head injuries and even an elf will die if the brain is damaged. He was praying all the time, begging the valar to spare his apprentice, his true love. He spurred the stallion and they rode off, as fast as they could, two of the warriors would follow with the wounded mare, the wolves were gone now and Elladan was after all more important than a horse. Fin felt how terribly cold Elladan was and his heart was aching, was this some sort of punishment for not having had the courage to approach Dan before and confess his true feelings? If so it was a very cruel one indeed.

The farm was rather large and surrounded by a palisade and there were two men guarding the gate, they reached for their bows when they saw the riders but lowered them when they saw that it was elves. Both bowed deeply and frowned when they saw that the captain was dripping wet and supporting an equally dripping wet unconscious warrior in front of him in the saddle. Fin bowed his head politely. "My friends, we have had a small encounter with wolves and this warrior fell off his horse and into a river, I had to dive after him and we both need to get warm and dry again. Is there a chance that we could stay here for a while? Only me and him, the rest of the troop is heading for the village to the west of here"

The two men looked shocked. " Why of course my lord, you are more than welcome! Such an honor, of course we will help!"

Glorfindel smiled at the rest of the troop. " Ride straight to the inn where that scribe is staying and make sure that he pays the owner well, I know that ellon, he is rather careful with his money and doesn't want to waste a single coin"

The other warriors sniggered and turned their horses and Glorfindel watched them ride off, the guards opened the gate and the captain rode through it and entered the huge open space between the buildings. The farm was built almost like a fort and the scent of animals and people filled the elf's nose and made him want to sneeze. Why were edain so smelly? The guard ran into the main house to alert the owner of the place of the situation and before long he returned with the farmer and his wife who was beside herself when she noticed the state of the two elves. She immediately started shouting orders and Glorfindel was receiving a very heartfelt welcome from the farmer himself as Asfaloth was being stabled and fed. The wife grasped onto Glorfindel and dragged him and Dan towards a smaller house next to the main building, it was a guest house and some women had already lit the hearth and a huge wooden tub had been placed in the middle of the main room. Now they were filling it with hot water and Fin did notice that his feet felt like icicles and his entire body was shivering.

There was a huge bed there filled with thick blankets and furs and it was very clean there. A table stood on the other side of the room and the wife of the farmer waved her hands at the other females present. "You may leave now ladies, not you Jordis, you may stay. I need some help here"

Fin blushed when he realized that the farmer's wife intended to help him reheat Elladan and he sort of felt a bit shy but there was no way around it. The soaking wet clothes had to come off and he whimpered internally when he realized that he now was gonna be as close to Dan as ever before and yet the situation was a terrible one, not what he would have wanted at all. The woman nodded sternly. "Help me strip your friend, then you strip too, we have to make use of the water before it goes cold again."

Glorfindel bit his lower lip before he started unbuckling Elladan's leather armor while the woman held him. The young ellon hadn't woken up yet and Glorfindel examined his head carefully, deathly afraid of finding a skull fracture. Luckily he found only a bump and if luck was on their side it could be only a mild concussion, oh Eru let it be just that! They managed to undress Dan completely and then Fin lifted him into the tub and the woman held him while Fin got rid of his own soaked clothes. He told himself that he was an idiot if he got that type of feelings now, Dan was hurt damn it, he could be dying and now Fin had to be a responsible captain and think only of the wellbeing of the warrior who had been under his command. The woman chuckled and shook her head. " A good thing I sent the young ones out, they would never be satisfied with a human male again having seen something like you"

The other woman, Jordis, had been working like mad over by the hearth and now she came bringing a cup with something in it. It was steaming hot and Fin took the cup hesitantly. The farmer's wife nodded sternly. " It is spiced wine with extra herbs and some moonshine, it will warm you up again!"

Glorfindel took a careful sip of the concoction and gasped for air, it felt as if his throat had been skinned and he blinked and tried not to cough. It was liquid fire and yes, it did make a strong heat spread from his stomach. The woman giggled and cocked her head. "Drink up, it is good for you,"

Glorfindel managed to get most of it down and then he entered the tub too. The water felt scolding hot but that was just because he was so cold and he sat down with a groan and the lady sort of manhandled Dan over so Glorfindel ended up sitting with the unconscious ellon leaned up against his chest. Jordis came over with yet another cup and Fin rolled his eyes but had to accept, the cold river was becoming a distant memory now, and it became even more of a memory when Jordis poured two buckets of boiling water into the tub. Glorfindel wondered if the women were planning on boiling them both!

The lady grinned. " This is an old trick I learned from my mother, there is no better way to heat up someone who is half frozen."

Fin just nodded and he did notice that Dan was breathing normally now and his heartbeat was better too. The bump on the head seemed to be the only injury he had and he swallowed hard and just hoped he would wake up again soon. The door opened and a woman entered with a basket, the lady sort of spread the contents all over the table, it was two jars of what had to be wine, some bread and cheese and a huge ceramic bowl of soup which was steaming hot. It would stay hot for a long time, he knew of this trick. They put rounded river stones in the hearth and heated them up until they were almost glowing and then they put them in the pot and it kept the food warm. The lady smiled. " I will leave you to it then, I know you fair folk are fond of your privacy but do not hesitate to call out if you need any help."

She pointed towards a pile of towels and some blankets left on a bench, Jordis had already gathered their wet clothes and were putting them in a hamper, carrying them out, probably to be dried. Glorfindel nodded and tried to smile, being alone with Dan? Oh Eru, how was he to cope with this? Well, he had to focus on the situation, only that, nothing else. He felt the weight of the young ellon over his chest and since the tub was rather small it was not much space left, it was intimate to say the least but he had to stay there to make sure Dan didn't slide back under the water and drowned. He rubbed Dan's arms, washed the long black hair and braided it swiftly, tried to keep his own mind busy so he wouldn't have to think about the feeling of skin against his own, of a body being pressed up against his chest.

Dan was more than just beautiful, he was like the very concept of elven beauty and masculinity merged into one being and Fin would have been beside himself with sheer awe had the situation been another. He sat there for a while, just making sure that Dan was getting warm again and now Dan was starting to move a little, he sort of groaned and Glorfindel didn't want the young ellon to get the wrong ideas so he swiftly got out of the tub and lifted Dan over into the huge bed. The furs were silky and soft and he sort of tucked the other elf in before he wrapped a blanket around his own waist and sat down to pour some soup into a bowl. The soup smelled very nice and he gave it a taste, he had to admit that whoever had made it was a true champion at making chicken soup. He ate a bowl and filled a new one and suddenly he heard Elladan groan and he rushed to his side, cradling his head with a hand, gently, to make sure he didn't do any wrong moves.

Dan sort of jerked, his eyes twitched and opened and then he let out a yelp and stared at Fin with an expression of utter shock and confusion. Fin had a hard time finding words, he couldn't allow his feelings to rule him so he put on his usual indifferent mask, tried to act as if this was nothing, just something he had done because of duty. " Lay still Elladan, you are at the farm east of the village, you fell off your horse and hit your head"

Dan gasped and touched his head with an expression of shame. " Oh Eru, she threw me? Oh, the wolves, I remember!"

Glorfindel made a sigh of relief, he was okay, no injury. He had just been knocked out cold. "That is great, I had to dive into the river to pull you out, and the people here have been kind enough to let us loan this house. I had to put you into a tub with hot water to reheat you"

Dan swallowed hard, he was naked under the furs and the idea that Fin had done that made him cringe, oh no! Glorfindel's voice was rather pressed, hard and curt and he disliked the situation, that was rather apparent and Elladan felt like the most miserable wretch there ever were. He was alone with the one he truly wanted, the one he desired above all else and that one person had touched him, manhandled him and obviously, Fin had hated the job. Dan felt that it was becoming too much, his heart beat like a drum in his chest and he hadn't felt that bad since he was an elfling and Elrond scolded him and Elrohir for having caused a minor disaster in the kitchens. His chin started to tremble, his eyes burned and he bit his lower lip hard not to sob. He started to tremble and tried to pull his legs up against his chest, his head hurt but that didn't matter, his heartache was way way worse.

Glorfindel did notice that Elladan suddenly started to act funny, he was turning very pale and he trembled? Oh no, was he hurt after all? Fin felt a surge of panic rush through him and he sat down next to Dan, feeling horrified. He grasped onto Dan's trembling shoulders and by Eru how he wished he was a healer at this moment. How was he to deal with this? " Dan, Dan please, answer me, what is wrong?! Are you hurting? Tell me"

The obvious concern in Fin's voice sort of broke the dam, Elladan couldn't hold it in any longer, he gasped for air, tears started flowing and he felt like a goddamn cry baby but he couldn't help it. " I…I… Please…"

Glorfindel was feeling more helpless than ever before, something was clearly terribly wrong and he had no idea of what to do, or how to help. He pulled Dan closer, tried to hold him and comfort him and saw that he was crying! Crying?! Eru, what was happening? Dan had never cried before, Fin had seen him with rather ghastly injuries and not even once had he cried! "What is it Dan, oh please you must tell me, should I send for a healer?!"

The panic in Glorfindel's voice was real and Elladan just let go of everything, of his pride, his fear of rejection and his attempt to hide his feelings. "No, just…." He sort of hiccupped. "Just tell me what I have done wrong, please, have I wronged you somehow?"

He was clinging onto Glorfindel as if he was a life raft and Glorfindel just stared down at the sobbing ellon, in complete confusion. " What are you talking about? No, you haven't done anything wrong?"

Dan keened, hid his face against Glorfindel's neck and the warm breath was tickling the golden haired warrior. "But you…you are avoiding me, and you sound so angry all the time, there must be something I have done"

Glorfindel could have slapped himself, he could have faced a balrog again, gladly, to undo what he had done. How could he have been foolish enough to think that Elladan wouldn't notice? He had been a complete and utter idiot, no, a moron of epic proportions!

He embraced Elladan even harder, tried to rock him in his arms, like he had when the black haired ellon was a mere elfling and had hurt himself. " It is…it is not you Dan , it is me, I…"

Dan lifted his face, stared at Glorfindel with tear filled eyes and Fin knew he had hurt the other one terribly, without even knowing it. "What do you mean?"

Dan was completely oblivious to the reason and Glorfindel couldn't express this with words, so he just let action speak instead. He leaned forth a bit and then he pressed a very gentle kiss against the young ellon's lips. It was barely more than a peck and yet Elladan went completely rigid and Glorfindel just knew it, he had ruined everything. Now Dan would regard him as an old pervert, as a creep. He would be disgusted and never even speak to him again and Glorfindel let go of Dan with a small mournful groan.

Dan stared at him with huge eyes, unblinking and Glorfindel prepared himself to get slapped across the face or worst, being pushed aside by an angry Elladan. But the reaction was one he never could have prepared for, Elladan grasped onto his hair and pulled his face down and suddenly Glorfindel found himself being kissed, and this was no peck. This was a kiss seething with hunger, with desperation and he heard Dan whimper as the younger elf tried to push his tongue into Fin's mouth. Glorfindel's brain sort of short circuited. He had been dreaming of a moment like this for years, fantasized of it and now it was real and he wasn't sure if this was more than an illusion. He ought to pull back, to stop this before it went too far, to make sure that Dan was alright and not delusional or something, but he couldn't. The feel of Dan clinging to him with such fervor sent shockwaves through his entire system and before he even knew it he was kissing Dan back, with just as much hunger.

Dan was making mewling sounds, tugging at the blankets and furs to get them out of the way and Fin pulled the blanket he wore off without even thinking about it. He needed to feel skin against his own, to truly feel that this was really happening. Elladan was kissing him with a distinct lack of sophistication, it was all desire and lust and it felt like some primeval storm within their very fëar. Fin felt that the other ellon accidentally bit his lower lips and he felt the taste of his own blood and from then on things went blank. He became all need, a burning devouring need to possess, to own, to be as one with this other being. He slid down into the bed next to Dan, not letting go even for a second, hands were sliding over perfect smooth skin, over muscles and curves he had touched before when teaching the younger elf wrestling and other techniques, but never like this.

Fin felt that he already was hard as steel, aching for release and he just couldn't believe that this in fact was happening, that Dan wanted this, wanted him. Elladan was grasping at him too, with surprising strength and Fin let out a loud moan as their groins were pushed together, the sensation was electric. Dan was trying to get a grip of Fin's buttocks, to pull him even closer and Glorfindel tilted them onto their sides, used his legs to sort of lock them together and then he reached down and grasped onto them both with one hand, started stroking with slow steady moves. Elladan let out a hoarse cry, tossing his head back, he held onto Fin's shoulder desperately with one hand and the other was holding onto the sheets for dear life. Glorfindel couldn't think, all that existed was the pleasure, the sheer overwhelming joy of suddenly realizing that yes, it was real. Dan had felt the same way about him as he had felt about Dan and they had both been complete morons but what a discovery to make. What a wonderful breathtakingly fantastic discovery.

Dan wasn't quite as large as Glorfindel but that didn't mean he was small and Fin had problems getting a good grip on them both, he grasped Elladan's hand instead and made him too grasp onto them so they moved in tandem. Both were slick with pre cum by now and Dan was keening, eyes closed and mouth open and the sight was the most arousing Fin had seen in a very long time. He knew he wouldn't last long, it was too good, too much and Dan was mewling his name, thrusting into their grip almost desperately. Fin leaned forth, kissing that long strong neck he had dreamed of caressing so many times and felt the salty taste of sweat, it made him moan and he nipped at the skin where Dan's neck met his shoulder very gently. Dan sort of jerked, then he hissed and tensed up and Fin could feel how Dan's cock started to pulse and he felt how warm slick fluid filled his hand and spurted out between them, coating their bellies. The feeling was too much, he stifled a howl as he too came, hard! Dan was panting and moving in spasms and he was whimpering Fin's name like it was a litany. The world went white with pleasure, Fin had never felt quite like this before, this fulfilled. He continued to move and rode out his orgasm, holding Dan close out of sheer instinct.

When the ecstasy let go of them they both laid there snuggled up together in a sticky mess and they stared at each other, wide eyed and overwhelmed. Fin tried to say something but his throat closed up and he felt like weeping with relief. Elladan pressed his face against his neck, still gasping for air. " I thought you hated me, I was so sure you couldn't stand me and then…then…"

Fin let his fingers slide through long locks of silky dark hair, it felt like coming home, like truly belonging somewhere, and he hadn't realized where that home was until now. " I was afraid of hurting you, of…of you not wanting me the way I wanted you"

Dan sort of gasped and strong hands were clinging on to Glorfindel like he was afraid that the taller golden haired one would vanish into thin air. "How could you think that way? Fin? You could have asked!"

Glorfindel swallowed a moan, oh he knew that so darn well, now! He kissed Dan's brow and held him close, like he wanted to crawl straight under his skin. " I have been such a fool Dan, please forgive me"

Elladan sighed and raised his head, stared into Glorfindel's bright blue eyes with a sort of melancholy but also with joy. " I forgive you, how can I not? You are my everything"

Glorfindel felt strangely moved by Dan's words, he closed his eyes and thanked Eru for the fact that Dan was alright. Elladan sort of sniggered. " I should have guessed now shouldn't I? All those lovers of yours, they were the exact opposites of me."

Glorfindel felt himself blush all the way to the tips of his ears. "You are right, I wanted to think of something else, to be distracted. "

Dan nodded, the grey eyes like a shimmering pond in sunlight. " And did it work?"

Fin shook his head. "With you around? No, it merely made me ache even worse than before."

Elladan snuggled up to him, humming softly. " But I am here now, and now we both know."

Glorfindel wished that he could have shared his joy with the entire world, his chest felt as if it was about to burst from sheer happiness. The room was rather warm now and it wasn't uncomfortable laying there bare, he had to yet again admire the view and Dan grinned slowly before he started nipping at Glorfindel's neck. Glorfindel hadn't thought that he could become that horny again so fast but suddenly he was burning and he could only watch as Dan slowly kissed and licked his way down his chest, agonizingly slowly. He stopped to pay extra attention to Fin's nipples and Fin hissed and tried to lay still, he was very sensitive there and the feeling was almost too intense. Dan was heading downwards and Fin sort of wanted to be the one to give pleasure this time, he felt that he owed that to Dan so he grasped the younger ellon and spun them around so Dan was under him. Elladan sort of growled. "Not fair, I wanted to see how long you can last"

Glorfindel caressed the dear face and smiled, a comforting loving smile. " Your turn will come, but now I want to worship every square inch of that wonderful body of yours."

He started licking the sensitive tips of Elladan's ears and the young ellon sort of gasped and let out a small yip, Fin remembered that Elladan had very sensitive ears. The twins had tried to get their father's permission to have their ears pierced and when Elrond very firmly said no they had convinced one of the rangers who visited the valley that they were allowed to do it. Elrohir had endured the procedure with a stone face and was proudly showing of the glittering new studs but Elladan had been screaming and squirming and in the end he ended up with just one ear pierced. The poor ranger didn't have the nerves to pierce the other one.

Fin repeated the actions of his lover, moved downwards slowly and meticulously and before long Elladan was a whimpering mess. He was different from Glorfindel's previous lovers in one small manner, having some human blood meant that he had more body hair than a full blooded elf and he had a thin trail of silky hair leading from his navel to his groin, Fin found that extremely fascinating and also very erotic. He made sure to give it the proper amount of attention and Elladan was panting and writhing, gasping his name pleadingly. Fin saw that Dan was close already, he was leaking and shivering and the golden haired warrior knew that if he touched Dan's cock now he would come right away. So he just kept teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, his balls and flanks and Dan keened and tried to buck. "Fin, you are…torturing me!"

Glorfindel chuckled, finally being able to do the things he had dreamed off for so long meant that he in no way was going to rush this, he wanted it to last, to cherish the moment and make it something they both could treasure forever after. He grasped Dan by the hips and flung him over and Dan let out a small yell, confused and shocked. Fin started kissing his way down Dan's spine, nipping and licking and at the same time he caressed the taut buttocks and Dan was panting and tried to buck but Fin held him firmly. He didn't want his lover to get off by rubbing himself against the bed. He went all the way down, bit gently into the firm muscles and licked the smooth skin like he had dreamed of doing so often and Elladan was keening, tossing his head back and forth, his hands fisting the sheets so hard he almost ripped them. He tried to spread his legs and pushed his ass up against Glorfindel. "Please…I need…"

Glorfindel smacked the lovely derriere lightly. " I know just what you need yes."

He rolled Dan over again and before the younger elf had any time to say anything or even orientate himself he took the weeping cock all the way down his throat in one go. Elladan groaned, arched up, his eyes were rolling and he was trembling all over as Glorfindel started to suck and lick, while he hummed. Elladan had been sucked off before, but never like that, never so thoroughly and with such finesse and he thought he would pass out from the sheer pleasure. "Fin…F…Fuck…I…uuuhhhnnn"

He came with an almost violent shudder and Glorfindel kept him deep until the last spurt which he allowed to land on his tongue, simply because he wanted to taste Dan. Elladan collapsed into a moaning heap, gasping for air, and Glorfindel felt a surge of sheer pride. He kissed Elladan gently and the young ellon gasped at the taste of his own essence on Fin's lips. He sort of mewled and tried to rub himself against Glorfindel. " Fin, please, take me, I am yours, do it!"

Glorfindel kissed Dan again. " Gladly melethron"

He pushed Dan's legs aside and caressed the area between his balls and his opening gently, to make the young ellon more sensitive. Dan tensed up, swore and gasped and Fin frowned. "Dan, have you done this before?"

Elladan blushed lightly. "No"

Glorfindel took a deep breath. " I am your first?! Fuck Dan, are you sure you want this? It will hurt, I am warning you"

Elladan sort of swallowed. " I am sure, I don't care if it hurts Fin, I want you in me"

Glorfindel felt honored by Dan's trust but he did also feel a bit apprehensive. He knew that this was quite a responsibility and he didn't want to harm his beloved in any way. He sat up in bed and Dan raised his head, staring at him. " Please?"

Fin gave him a comforting smile. " Don't worry, I will do it. We just need something we can use as lube, I am not taking you dry Dan, no way"

He stepped out of the bed and took a look at the room, by the hearth he saw a sort of shelf with some jars on it and he went over, one of the contained goose fat, it was something used as grease and ointment on every farm and was a sort of cure it all. And it was very slick so it was perfect for this. Fin returned to the bed and he saw that Dan already was getting hard again, he was staring at the jar with wide eyes and Fin knelt down between his spread knees and smiled. "Relax, whatever you do, don't tense up"

He grasped some of the blankets and rolled them together, then he pushed them in underneath Elladan's hips and saw that Dan was biting his lip, he looked nervous and yet eager and Fin coated his hand with the fat and started slicking up Dan's groin area. Dan sort of squirmed. "Ahhh, that….that tickles"

Glorfindel nodded. " Remember, relax."

He started stroking Dan's cock gently and slowly and when Dan started breathing heavily he let a finger push against the opening. He matched his strokes with the pushes and when the finger slid in the first time Dan sort of hissed and moaned. Fin gave Dan his whole full attention, he kept a keen eye on his body language and listened to his breath. He slowly moved the finger in and out for a while until Dan relaxed, then he added one more and after a while a third. Dan was tight, but he had expected that, it as crucial that he managed to stretch the other elf before he tried to fuck him for real. Dan was making such exquisite sounds, he was mewling and keening, and it made it hard for Glorfindel to control his own lust. But in the end he had four fingers in and Dan was ready, he added more fat and made sure to cover his own cock with it before he got into position, grasping the younger ellon's legs and placing them around his hips. He leaned forth and kissed Dan gently. "Now, promise you will let me know if it hurts too much, and I will stop. You are in control now, remember that."

Elladan just groaned and nodded and his eyes were hooded with lust and glassy, sweat was making his skin shine and he was such a wonderful sight, Glorfindel could have watched him like this forever. He leaned forth and guided himself right, held one hand on Dan's cock and stroked it to distract the young ellon before he pushed forth and felt himself slide into the tight opening. Dan stared at him, eyes wide open and he had an expression of shock on his face, as Fin slid deeper he closed his eyes and he tried not to reveal his feeling of pain but Glorfindel was experienced and knew so he held still to let Dan adjust to the feeling. "Are you alright? "

The voice was so warm and filled with true concern and Dan nodded, he tried to avoid tears from reaching his eyes. " I am, it…stings»

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, relax now, and I will make it good, I promise»

He started stroking Dan's member again and now he aimed for that spot inside of his lover that would transform the discomfort to intense pleasure. He knew he had hit it when Dan suddenly opened his eyes again in shock and trembled. " F…fuck, oh Eru…"

Glorfindel smiled and started moving, making sure he hit the bundle of nerves with each steady gentle thrust and Elladan was arching, his face contorted by pleasure and pain in an exquisite mix and he tried to pull Glorfindel closer, to take more of him inside. Glorfindel moaned too, the pleasure was overwhelming and only his long experience prevented him from losing his control completely and fucking Dan hard and fast. He stayed in rhythm and Elladan was mewling his name, meeting his thrusts with his own movements. "Fin…Fin…oh…Oh…Now…I…."

Glorfindel felt that the other ellon started to tense up around him and he growled and aimed some rather hard thrusts at the sweet spot and Elladan opened his mouth and screamed, a sore howl of intense release and Glorfindel made sure to stroke the twitching cock until his lover was utterly spent. He kept thrusting, letting go of his control and before he had time to warn Dan he came too, hard and almost painfully. He pushed in as far as he could come while he spilled every last drop he had inside of his lover and he roared through the orgasm. Dan was sobbing and gasping and Fin collapsed on top of him, still shuddering through the aftershocks. " Oh Eru, that was…"

Elladan gently pushed some sweaty strands of hair out of Glorfindel's face. "Wonderful"

Glorfindel nodded, he felt like a wrung out washcloth and he smiled and kissed Elladan lovingly. "Yes, exactly. Wonderful like you"

He laid down next to Dan who curled up against him like a kitten. They laid there for a while, just reveling in the sensation of having had their dreams come true, and Fin felt that he didn't want to let go ever. He kept caressing Dan slowly and continued until Elladan's stomach sort of growled and warned him of the need for sustenance. Fin found a towel and wet it in the tub, washed them both clean before he poured some soup and watched as Elladan ate. The joy of knowing that this was real was overwhelming, an ecstasy in itself. Dan ate two whole bowls of soup and then some bread and they returned to the bed. It was getting late and Glorfindel felt tired so they pulled the furs over themselves and slept for a while, embracing and entwined like two trees sharing the same spot in the sun.

When Glorfindel woke up it was to the feeling of a tongue which very slowly and with devilish determination was exploring his cock and balls and he gasped and surrendered. Elladan wasn't that experienced, he had barely ever tried to give a blow job but he had zeal and he had learned a little when Glorfindel went down on him. The lack of sophistication was just charming and Glorfindel was smart enough to just let Dan set the pace without trying to push him in any way. Elladan was struggling a bit, Fin was large and he had to really think to figure out how he was to do this without choking for it really challenged his gag reflex. But he found a method that didn't cause him too much discomfort and Glorfindel sort of praised him with gentle words and touches and in the end the golden haired warrior came, moaning Dan's name. Elladan had to swallow and he sort of cringed, it was saltier and more bitter than he had imagined it would be but not too bad, just something he wasn't used to yet. Afterwards they laid there snuggling again and through the night they would wake up every now and then and repeat the joyful activities they had engaged in.

When the sun rose the next day they woke up when the lady of the farm knocked on the door, she entered carrying a basket with their dried and washed clothes and she sent them a wink and a crooked grin. There was no doubt that she sort of understood what they had been doing and both had visible hickeys and other marks as well. The room did reek of sex but she didn't seem to mind, she just left the clothes and a servant maid came with more food. They got dressed and ate in silence, they didn't need any words to express their feelings, their fëar were humming in unison now, bonded by shared feelings. It was a very strong bond, close to unbreakable. When they were finished Glorfindel thanked the farmer and his wife for their hospitality and left one of his gold buttons as payment for the food and the room. The farmer claimed that the honor of housing an elven lord was more than enough but Fin knew that the button would be valuable for them, there were many things the farm couldn't produce and such things had to be bought. Gold was valuable and could get them many things.

Asfaloth was well rested and neighed as Glorfindel got in the saddle, Elladan got up behind him and they rode off, eager to meet the others again.

They reached the village by nightfall and were welcomed by the rest of the troop. They had gotten there safely and were enjoying the inn's good food and wine and also the baths. The ellon they had travelled to meet proved to be a grouch like few others and Glorfindel knew that Elrond would regret having invited him. Back in the old days Cernaron had been way more agreeable but now he had turned as sour as pickled lemons. The other warriors didn't need much time before they realized that something had happened. Both Glorfindel and Elladan were practically radiant and couldn't keep their hands off each other and many jokes were made but the two didn't mind. They were too happy to notice anything except each other and they still had problems understanding how they both could have been so goddamn blind. They had been pining for years, for nothing. So now they were making up for spent time and the rest of the inn did hear that, very well. They had to stay for a few days longer because of the two injured horses but finally they could return to Imladris and that part of the journey went well without any surprises of any kind. The only thing which happened was that Cernaron got bucked off his horse and into a snowdrift when he tried to make the animal walk faster. The warriors were left sniggering, even horses knows when it is enough. Luckily the scribe held his mouth shut after that and when they reached Imladris he was almost agreeable, at least he didn't snap at everybody whenever they said something.

Elrond was welcoming his guest, then he did notice the odd behavior of his captain and eldest son and before long he knew the truth too. Dan had never looked so happy and Glorfindel was no longer acting like a cat who has devoured a shrew, he was smiling and joking and being just wonderful yet again and Elrond let out a sigh of relief. He had feared that he would have to have a very serious talk with the captain soon if he didn't cheer up but now he didn't have to. He was happy also for another reason, now there was little doubt that Dan would follow Glorfindel wherever he went and Elrond knew that the warrior would return to the blessed realm whence their time in middle earth was over. And when Elladan went there was little doubt that Elrohir would go to. Ro was very happy for his brother and congratulated him wholeheartedly and a week after they returned Dan entered his room to find the bed covered with a gigantic new fur bed cover made from the wolves they had slain. Ro had gotten some of the warriors to ride out in secret and skin the carcasses and now the huge pelt became a very precious belonging. Dan and Fin had unholy lot of fun on it and when it was worn out it was burned with a great deal of grief. But at last the wolves had been useful, in more ways than just one.


End file.
